A Mended Heart
by JoskLUVA
Summary: A story following Jack and Rose after the movie. Yes, Jack lives. YAY! Rated T-M  cause I don't know where this is going...
1. A Mended Heart

**CHAPTER ONE-A MENDED HEART**

**"Miss?"**

**"Miss, please excuse me."**

**Rose Dewitt Bukater's head snapped up, suddenly brought out of her daze. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"**

**"Yes, can I have your name?"**

**"Uhm," Rose was momentarily confused. Then she remebered, last night at 2:20 a.m., the RMS Titanic sank. Killing nearly 1.500 people. "Dawson. Rose Dawson."**

**"Okay, OH," the man mumbled,"Please follow me."**

**And with that, Rose was whisked away. She followed the man, until he came face-to-face with a small latino woman. The man and the woman exchanged a few words, then Rose was once again asked to follow, but the woman this time. After walking a few moments, Rose was pointed to a door down a long hallway. This would be her home for the next three days.**

**Sighing to herself, Rose opened the door. The room was not as nice as the one aboard theTitanic, of course, this was also second class. But atleast the room had a homey feel. At first glance, the room seemed empty; but as she investigated, she realized that someone wassleeping under the mound of blankets opposite her. So instead of falling on to the bed and**

**bawling, she wandered into the dining area. After realizing that she hadn't eaten since theTitanic sank, she decided to go get some dinner. **

**About half an hour later, Rose walked back to her room, she had decided to get an extra dinner in case her roomate woke up. On her way to the dining area, she dropped the first plate onto her roomates' bedside table. After dinner, Rose decided to get some exercise and went for a walk around the deck. On her round, she was given some new dresses, and met a new friend. Her name was Charlotte, and she was a tall German woman. But she was very kind, and offered Rose some books.**

**It was later that night, maybe ten o' clock. Rose was laying on her bed with her nose in a Shakespeare book that Charlotte had given her. All of the sudden, she heard a mumble, some movement, then a long sigh. She glanced over to see a pair of eyes slowly opening. **

**"Hi." a husky voice said.**

**"Hello," Rose replied standing up and walking over to his bedside,"My name is- ohmygod!"**

**"Why hello, oh my god, my name is Jack Dawson." a pair of sparkling blue eyes gazed lovingly at her. **

**"Jack! I thought I lost you!" Rose squealed, tears running freely down her cheeks. **

**"Now, don't cry beautiful. C'mere." Jack said softly, opening up his arms. **

**"What happened to you? I lost conciousness when the boat came." Rose tried to get out between sobs. **

**"I was almost gone, but they rescued me. When I regained conciousness around 7:00 in the morning, I requested us to have a bunk to ourselves." And that's how that night went, they talked until early in the morning, when they fell asleep in each others arms.**


	2. Nightmares

**CHAPTER THREE- NIGHTMARES**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot one in the first chapter. But I obviously do not own Titanic, Leonardo DiCaprio, or Kate Winslet, or this would be the plot of Titanic2.**

**Rose's Dream POV**

**I was hanging on for my life, and the screaming wouldn't stop. I began to think it would never stop. But, I didn't care. I was so scared that I couldn't move. Then, he was there, soothing me,**

**comforting me. But my hands were slowly slipping off of the moist rail. All of the sudden,there was a loud SNAP. My fingers grabbed for a surface, but there was none. I fell.**

**Narrator's POV**

**"Rose... Rose!"**

**Rose woke up suddenly to Jack shaking her shoulder. Only when she sat up did she realize she was shaking and crying.**

**"Oh Jack!" she cried,"It was horrible! And... And..." But she couldn't get anymore out, she was crying so badly now.**

**"Sh. Sh. It's OK, it was just a dream, your OK. It was just a dream." Jack planted a firm, but soothing kiss to Rose's lips. Rose just cuddled closer into Jack's embrace.**

**After a few minutes of cuddling and short, sweet kisses, Rose had calmed down. Jack walked with her to the restroom, and helped her clean up her appearance. Then, they walked hand-in-hand to the main deck to get breakfast.**

**Unfortunately, on their stroll they ran into a man whom they had hoped they would never see again.**

**"Hello Miss Dewitt-Bukater." He almost snarled.**

**"Hello Cal, but I am sorry to tell you, but that is not my surname anymore."**

**"And I am assuming that you are choosing HIM... the gutter rat... over me."**

**"...Yes of course."**

**Jack just stood there in shock, of course she had said that she was getting of the boat with him but he didn't think he would survive, he had said his goodbyes... But vaguely. Of course, they had made love, and he loved her so much. He hoped she loved him too. But he just couldn't believe that such a wonderful and beautiful woman would give up millions of dollars that she was so used to, for the homeless gutter rat he was.**

**"Jack Dawson." Rose said calmly.**

**"Yes. Sorry. What?" Jack quickly replied. Rose just smirked.**

**"I wasn't lying when I said I was getting off this boat with you."**

**Jack waited before responding, going over his words carefully. "Are you sure Rose?" He didn't give her a chance to respond,"I mean, I have no where to go, I have no money at all. And it's not like I can sell my drawings; 'cause they're at the bottom of the ocean... I just don't want you to get hurt." Rose just looked up at him and smiled, then held up their intwined hands,"This is all I need." Then she leaned in and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss.**

**"I'm not really that hungry anymore." Rose giggled.**

**"Then why don't we go talk to that Charlotte girl you told me about?" Jack suggested.**

**"Ok!" Rose agreed, eager to see her friend.**

**And off they walked, hand-in-hand, together forever, hopefully.**


	3. Starting Over

**CHAPTER THREE- A NEW BEGINNING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this... blah blah blah**

** Jack- Shut up and get to the story**

** Rose- Jack!**

** Me- Oh it's ok jack... i get it.**

**On April 18****th****, 1912 the Carpathia reached New York City. As they passed the Statue of Liberty, Jack and Rose stood on deck making plans for the future. They were discussing jobs when Charlotte walked up and put a hand on Rose's shoulder.**

"**Hi Charlotte!" Rose said cheerily.**

"**Hello Rose, excited much?" Charlotte laughed.**

"**What do you mean?" Rose said quickly.**

"**Honey," Jack said quickly, "you might not be aware of this, but you are quite literally jumping up and down."**

"**I have the right to be excited!" Rose defended. Jack just laughed.**

"**So what do you two plan on doing once we dock?"**

**Jack and Rose exchanged a look. "Well," Rose started, "we don't have any money for now." Then she stopped.**

**Charlotte was looking at her wide eyed. Jack was staring off into the distance, looking unhappy.**

"**No money? No money? What do you plan to live off of? Dumpster scraps? I know you plan on having children Rose, do you think they will even have a chance off surviving?" Rose looked over at Jack, who was done zoning out and was trying to hold in laughter, so she hit him on his arm, shutting him up. Then she turned back to Charlotte.**

"**What are you suggesting?"**

**Charlotte looked at her and said firmly, "Stay at my vacation home."**

"**Oh we couldn't intrude."**

**Charlotte just laughed, "Don't worry! I'll be staying here in New York."**

**Jack looked confused, "May I ask, where is your vacation home?"**

"**Oh," Charlotte giggled, "I forgot to tell you where it is! Silly me! It's at a beach in Delaware."**

**Jack and Rose looked at each other, discussing things, but not really talking. When Jack looked back at Charlotte, she was holding out a set of keys.**

"**I can tell you two love each other very much. You deserve a good life, and some privacy.(She giggled at this.) The maid comes every Wednesday. Also, you don't need to buy grocery's, she brings them every two weeks."**

**Rose stared at this woman in disbelief. "Um, thank you? Yes. Thank you, Charlotte!" Rose gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, she also felt something slip into her pocket. Jack also said his "Thank you" and kissed her hand.**

"**Well," Charlotte sighed, "I guess we should go get our things!"**

"**We'll catch up later!" Rose called. Then she turned to Jack.**

"**What?" he asked, looking worried, "Don't you want to get of this dreaded ship"**

**Rose laughed, "I want to get off but," she reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a stack of 20 dollar bills, "look what Charlotte gave us." She smirked**

**Jack looked shocked, and grabbed the money, "twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, uhm…. A total of one-hundred and sixty dollars." Jack looked amazed, then laughed.**

"**What the…?" Rose couldn't help but giggling at her lover's reaction. "Why are you laughing?"**

"**It's just that I've never had this much money before, and then I win a poker game, get a ticket for the Titanic, fall in love with a beautiful woman, and get almost two-hundred dollars from a complete stranger. Someone's watching over me."**

"**I know I am," Rose smiled, "Let's go get our stuff."**


End file.
